In the optical communication field, a light physical constant (for example, a nonlinear optical constant, a dispersion parameter, or the like) of an optical transmission medium has an impact on transmission characteristics of optical signals. Under such circumstances, a method for measuring a light physical constant of an optical transmission medium has been proposed (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1, for example).